


All By Myself

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coping, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Hermione finds peace in shared solitude
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> 1st place winner of Dramione LDWS Round 8 - Queen Anne's Lace/Sanctuary

It was quiet in the seldom-used tower off the backside of the castle; the perfect escape from the utter chaos that swarmed the place after the sorting ceremony let out. The wonder in the eyes of tiny First-Years was endearing, to be sure, but the chorus of titters and squeals was something one only needed to experience once before it began to cause a headache.

With her back against the stone of a deep window well, Hermione looked out onto the grounds, vivid memories flashing in her head like a broken movie reel.

Trees had been replanted, windows shored up, and new protection spells now lined the perimeter. For all intents and purposes, Hogwarts was restored to its former glory, and the blanket of discontent and uneasiness had lifted. Things were healing.

If only it were that easy for the people left barely standing in the wake of it all.

Hermione carried that blanket with her everywhere she went; it clung to her in the hot, wet heat of summer and provided little protection when the iciness of winter descended. She could never take it off. It was affixed to her with the strength of a thousand sticking charms.

Permanent.

But when she was alone in the quiet, looking over the peaceful land surrounding the place she'd called home for nearly a decade, she could almost feel the weight lift, just a centimetre. Her lungs filled with air slowly and steadily, free from the tight, constricting grip of panic that had become her closest friend.

"Hiding from the masses, Granger? That's not very Gryffindor of you."

Controlling the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione acknowledged Malfoy with a dip of her chin. "I don't feel like much of one these days."

His hands circled her ankles and tucked them closer to her body so he could climb onto the other side of the sill. His fingers didn't even brush bare skin, yet a shiver sparked down her spine.

"Yeah," he said, voice low as he gazed out through the thick glass. It was one word, but it was heavy with understanding and perhaps even solidarity. Shafts of moonlight on the dark horizon shifted as twilight became night, and her mind turned to the wizard beside her.

She'd seen him a few times over the summer at the work days organised to clean up Hogwarts after the battle. At first, she'd been surprised, but he'd worked hard and seemed to truly be invested in repairing their world after so much devastation. They'd planted a flower bed together and fixed a wall the weekend after.

At some point, they'd reached companionable silence as they worked, and the same comfortable atmosphere fell over them now.

With a scoot to the right, Hermione leaned on him, laying her head on his shoulder. The cloying blanket lifted and warmth settled over her instead when his arm came around her waist.

It was much easier being lonely when you had someone to share it with.


End file.
